


Новый сосед

by Florka



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В нашем доме появился замечательный сосед.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый сосед

Ньютон ещё только открывает дверь его комнаты общежития, а сидящий в ней Герман уже думает: "пизда рулю". Один только вид татуированной руки наводил на мысль, что за дверью стоит бугай-рокер с немытыми патлами, пропахший насквозь пивом и потом, в кожаных штанах и с огромным комком нервов на месте живота.  
И Герман оказывается приятно удивлён, когда в комнату сначала вплывает огромная коробка со всяким барахлом, из-за которой её хозяина оказывается даже не видно. Маленькая ножка осторожно скользит вперёд по паркету, прощупывая пространство впереди, и вот из-за угла коробки даже высунулась голова, в надежде хоть как-то рассмотреть комнату перед собой.  
\- Осторожно! - замечает Герман, чем вводит своего нового соседа в состояние мгновенного ступора. Ньют даже представить себе не мог, что кроме него в комнате уже кто-то есть. Неловко сделав шаг назад, он споткнулся о собственную ногу и с шумным криком повалился на спину. Коробка в его руках тут же взлетела в воздух и, картинно зависнув в самой высокой точке, стала падать обратно не в совсем цельном сосотянии. Какая-то часть в виде игрушек кайдзю, учебников, ручек и брелоков по пути успела вывалиться из коробки и сейчас стремительно приближалась к полу в своём желании раз и навсегда разрушить идеальную чистоту, наведённую Германом всего каких-то пять минут назад.  
Точно: пизда рулю.  
\- Я же просил быть осторожным, - даже не планируя помогать, с недовольством заметил Герман.  
Ньютон, потирая ушибленные места, радовался тому, что под татуировками не будет видно синяков. В колледже очень сложные порядки и очень хорошо развита система слухов. И если кто-нибудь хоть когда-нибудь заметит, что ты заходишь в комнату в целом состоянии, а выходишь из неё чуть взъерошенным и с парочкой синяков на неопределённых местах - то мгновенно весь корпус будет знать, что тебя ебут. Если не физически, то морально уж точно.  
А Ньютон не собирался быть мальчиком для биться даже по слухам. Не то чтобы его это очень волновало, но чтобы тебя допустили до исследований настоящих омертвевших частей плоти кайдзю нужно было быть лучшим во всём - доминировать как в умственных, так и в физических вопросах.  
\- Я в порядке! - поправив очки на носу, тут же оповестил всю комнату Ньютон. Не смотря на то, что в комнате их было только двое, Герман не был уверен, что этот странный мелкий парень со взъерошенными волосами обращался к нему. Но на всякий случай всё же меланхолично пожал плечами: мне всё равно. Ему действительно было всё равно.  
Единственное, что его беспокоило, были, пожалуй, разбросанные по полу части стаффа с кайдзю, ужасными монстрами, что терроризировали планету несколько последних десятилетий. Не то чтобы Герман столь сильно радел за человечество, нет, человечество также не вызывало в нём тёплых чувств, но по крайней мере, по сравнению с огромными монстрами, люди были куда более приятны в общении, чем кайдзю.  
Идолопоклонничество всегда выдавало в людях их глупость и недееспособность. Решив про себя, что его сосед по комнате чертов кайдзюфил, Герман сразу добавил к образу поверхностность и пустоголовость. Этот парень вылетит после первой же недели тестов, что было просто замечательно - в середине семестра никто не будет подсаживать никого в комнаты общежития, а значит Герман проведёт как минимум один учебный год в хорошей компании никого.  
Да, ему определённо нравился его новый сосед. Разве что разбросанные игрушки вызывали раздражение.  
\- Ты не мог бы... - начал он уже делать замечание, как, к его возмущению, оказался совершенно беспардонно перебит. Ну и манеры.  
\- Ньютон, - этот маленький взъерошенный человек ещё продолжал сидеть на полу, но уже протянул Герману руку для знакомства. Верх хамства и бескультурья. Герман был бы рад не отвечать на это, но протянутая рука не должна была остаться без ответа. С сожалением поджав губу, он спустил ноги с кровати и, подойдя к Ньютону почти в плотную, осторожно пожал ему руку:  
\- Герман. И не разбрасывай свои игрушки кайдзю по моей половине комнаты, - к ещё большему возмущению Германа, не успевшего вовремя забрать руку обратно, Ньтон, покрепче сжав его ладонь, потянул того вниз, сам пытаясь таким образом подняться с пола. Не ожидавший такой подставы Герман не смог устоять на ногах и с шипящим "ох!" повалился вперёд, прямо на сидящего перед ним Ньютона.  
Их знакомство явно началось с нужной ноты.  
Скрипнула дверь команты: кто-то из студентов то ли ошибся номером, то ли просто решил заглянуть на царящий за дверью шум, но факт оставался фактом. Герман затылком почувствовал объектив камеры телефона, впившийся в их с Ньютоном телосплетение. Вспышка, механический звук затвора и тихое мерзкое хихиканье - да, именно этого ему и не доставало для полного счастья.  
\- Потрясающе! - саркастично заметил Герман, выпутывая свою ногу из цепких объятий Ньютона. - Просто замечательно!  
\- Определённо, - неизменно поправив очки, прежде чем что-то сделать или сказать, отозвался Ньют, выпрямляясь корпусом и снова усаживаясь на полу. - На тебя точно нельзя положиться.  
\- Зато на тебя можно, - всё ещё стоя на коленях, зло бросил Герман.  
\- Ну да, - невозмутимо подтвердил Ньют. - Я очень положительный.  
Он обернулся и с улыбкой посмотрел на Германа. Это начинало злить. Его вечные очки, его непоколебимый оптимизм, его чертовы взъерошенные волосы, и его идиотский стафф с кайдзю, столь невовремя впившийся в коленку:  
\- Я же просил! - сорвался на крик Герман. - Я же просил не разрасывать этих дурацких кайдзю на моей половине комнаты! - тяжело дыша, он с выражением самого искреннего возмущения уставился на Ньютона, до сих пор мирно сидящего на полу. В какой-то момент Ньюту показалось, что напротив него стоит бык, а он весь такой славный тореодор, которому сейчас въебут рогами в бок. Это показалось смешным, и он не просто расплылся в улыбке, но ещё и усмехнулся.  
\- Ах тебе ещё и смешно, да? - сузил взгля Герман. Ньютон, с трудом сдерживая смех - от перекошенного лица Германа ему ещё сильнее представилась картина корриды - отрицательно покачал головой. Нет, правда, ему было смешно, но вовсе не по той причине, по которой думал Герман, о чем бы он там себе ни думал.  
Ловко вскочив на ноги, Ньютон подошёл к Герману и, обхватив его за плечи, одним движением помог тому подняться на ноги. Несмотря на его маленький рост, Ньютон оказался достаточно силён, чтобы произвести этим мало-мальское, но всё же приятное впечатление.  
\- Спасибо, - отряхивая пиджак и колени от пыли, сквозь зубы процедл Герман.  
\- Ньютон, - повторно представился Ньют, также помогая своему новоиспеченному соседу избавиться от пыли и на спине пиджака. Ему определённо нравился этот чудак с пунктиками на чистоту, вот только были подозрения о его отношениях к кайдзю, но это уже второй вопрос.  
С этим всегда можно было что-то придумать.  
\- И всегда пожалуйста, - добавил Ньют, стряхивая последние пылинки с задницы Германа. Это было одновременно и неловко, и как-то приятно. Герман не знал точно, по какой из двух причин он промолчал, не став делать замечаний о сохранении личного пространства и всего такого. Что-то - например, до сих пор не убранные куски стаффа - подсказывало ему, что в случае с Ньютоном все эти нравоучения: пустой звук. Впрочем, он не был так уж далёк от истины.  
Определённо: это было начало очень длинных и тесных взаимоотношений. И Герману, да и Ньютону, ещё только предстояло разобраться в собственном отношении к этому.


End file.
